You Belong With Me
by HeroineOfLight
Summary: This is a story about how our favorite Superheroes The Flash and Supergirl met when they were in High School and when they joined the Glee Club. These years in High School are they're best before they become the Heroes they are today.Disclaimer:I don't own the Characters, but I do own the plot of the story.


Kara was in her teens when her Mom, and adopted sister Alex moved to Ohio.Kara was starting her Junior year at Mckinley High School she was nervous about starting a new High School so much was changing in her life her parents had Divorced, Jeremiah was missing and presumed dead by the DEO. And things weren't that much better at home, Mom and Alex were constantly at each other's throats.Kara wished that they would get along better.

They pulled up to they're new home.Eliza smiled seeing the new house and for the first time felt optimistic about everything she felt this could be a new start for them "We are home girls this could be the place for our brand new start as a family."

Alex and Kara looked at the house it was a victorian house two stories, light yellow and had a fence in a big backyard the house only looked about seven years old but the past owners took really great care of it.They had remodeled the entire house before selling it.

It was a nice nieghborhood to Kara a quiet street not much traffic except for those that lived there she could possibly see herself living here they went inside to check the place out and to pick they're bedrooms since it was just her and Alex, they didn't have to fight over bedrooms.

Kara went upstairs with Alex everything inside was designed Modern style Wallpaper gone and Wall's painted an Ivory color the floors hardwood with a Cherry finish the kitchen was big with lots of Cabinet space since the three of them loved to cook.

Kara chose the bedroom with the big Bay window that also had a bench seat near it it was just the right size of a room not too small but big enough for her she had a walk-in closet which was a huge plus. She closed the closet door and went back downstairs to help her Mom with moving the boxes in.

"If you girls want, I can order in Pizza and Potstickers tonight for dinner.Kara you need to sign up for school tomorrow and Alex starts her first day in college.Can't believe my girl is going to study Criminal Justice!" Both her girls smiled they did have a lot to look forward to.Alex was going to attend a local College so she didn't have to stay on Campus.And Kara was excited about Pizza and PotStickers her most favorite food in the world.

The next day...

The next day was the first day of her Sophmore year in High School she was dropped off by her Mom who was late for work. Kara looked up at the building William Mckinley High School was the name of it and they had moved to a town called Lima, Ohio.

Kara was nervous attending a brand new school she barely knew anyone and she was so shy standing there she wore a grey skirt, grey hat, and a ivory silk blouse she took a deep breath and walked towards the school wondering what the big day would bring.She was told not to use her real name but and earth name to protect who she really was.

She had registered for school the first day that they moved in she would go to about eight classes that day and everyday of the week walking inside the building she was impressed by the place she found her locker without a problem. When she closed it she bumped into some girl name Kitty who was in a cheerleading uniform the girl scowled "Watch where your going much?"

She quickly apoligized to the girl but once her back was turned she rolled her eyes not off to a good start already she thought just then another girl introduced herself "Hi you must me new, I am Tina you just have to overlook Kitty she can be somewhat snobbish.If you need to find anything just find me I am sure we got some classes together".

Kara introduced herself "Name is Marley Danvers and yes I am new just moved here yesterday and I like it so far some things I will need to get adjusted to".

"Oh believe me I understand! I was once new to here myself you will adjust in no time and I can introduce you to some people I know that can be your new friends just don't let Kitty bother you".Kara smiled at her Tina seemed really friendly she was starting to like her she looked like she was Japanese or Chinese she couldn't really tell.

"Oh good! Looks like we have some classes together, Math, English, Science, and History."Tina said excitedly "See you in class!"then she went off to find another one of her friends.It seemed like she had already met a friend.

Walking the hallways trying to know her way around Kara saw a hot looking guy hanging out with his friends.He wore jeans, a jacket and a shirt.His hair was black and he had somewhat a bad boy image to him he spotted her and winked and made Kara blush.


End file.
